Chicken Satai
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: NO SUMMARY ! Langsung Baca aja ! EXO K ! Review Plis ! NO SIDER ! NO Bash !


**Tittle : Chicken Satai**

**Cast : All Member EXO – K**

**Warning :Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Pok Pok Pok'**_

Terdengar suara ayam menggema di Dorm yang biasanya berisikan 12 orang kini hanya berisikan 6 orang karena sebagian dari mereka tengah sibuk di China.

"sembelih di bagian lehernya."

"Yaaak ! aku tidak berani." Ucap 'Koki' Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang masih mengerjap matanya, ia terbangun karena tiba tiba terlintas wajah Kyungsoo dengan ayam di tangannya.

"kalau bukan kau siapa lagi ? masa kita makan hidup hidup ayam itu ?" Kyungsoo meringis pelan melihat ayam yang masih hidup bertengger manis di wastafel dapur Dorm nya.

"kau saja ?"

"aku ?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan di balas dengan anggukan kepalanya dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mulai mendekati ayam hidup itu, mengambil pisau yang sudah di asah sampai tajam menurutnya.

Menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang menganggukan kepalanya seakan mengatakan 'aku mendukungmu'

Chanyeol mulai memposisikan leher ayam itu pada mata pisaunya, menelan ludahnya susah dan mulutnya berkomat kamit seakan berdoa seiring dengan mata pisau yang memotong leher ayam itu.

"Kyaa Chan kau membunuhnya."

'_**Prang Prang Prang'**_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pisaunya karena kaget dengan teriakan Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol yakin sebentar lagi akan membangunkan seluruh anggota Dorm nya.

"kalian sedang melakukan apa sih ?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu dapur dan mendapati Suho yang muncul dengan keadaan berantakan, maklum bangun tidur wajah pun jadi tidak beraturan.

"Kyaaa Darah !"

Chanyeol kembali mendesah, kali ini seluruh gedung akan bangun dengan teriakan Suho dan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

"eumm mashitta hyung." Ucap Kai yang memakan makanan yang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol buat, Kai tidak tahu namanya apa tapi Kai bersungguh sungguh makanan ini sangat enak.

Ayam yang di tusuk dengan lidi lalu di bakar, Kai tidak tahu namanya dan berniat meminta Kyungsoo untuk memasakan nya setiap hari.

"enak lah, buatnya susah." Gumam Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Ya memang susah jika di ingat ingat caranya, ayamnya harus di sembelih dulu setelah itu di bersihkan bulunya baru di potong kecil kecil, belum lagi menusuknya dengan lidi lidi yang Kyungsoo beli semalam.

Lalu Kyungsoo harus bersusah payah memanaskan bara yang dia beli juga, panasnya harus merata agar ayamnya matang merata.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya membantu memotong dan menusukan ayam pada lidi, Baekhyun membantu menghaluskan bumbunya sesuai dengan resep yang Kyungsoo berikan di bantu Suho.

"namanya apa ini hyung ?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun.

"namanya Satay Ayam Kkamjong, aku mendapatkan resepnya semalam saat browsing di internet." Jelas Kyungsoo saat menatap piring besar yang tadi menjadi tempat menyajian Satai ayam itu.

"Hooaaa, sungguh enak hyung, aku tidak tahu jika ada makanan seperti itu." Jelas Kai sambil memakan Satai buatan Kyungsoo itu.

"maka dari itu karena kalian tidak tahu aku membuatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang juga ikut memakan Satai nya, lalu melirik Sehun yang memakannya dalam diam.

"kau baik baik saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan kai menoleh kearah Sehun.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya membuat Suho menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"ayam enak, bagaimana jika daging sapi hyung ?" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kompak membulatkan matanya mendengar kata 'Sapi' dari Sehun.

Jika memakan ayam saja perjuangannya harus seberat tadi bagaimana jika sapi ? Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mendadak pening lalu pingsan seketika membuat yang lainnya menatap keduanya panik.

"memangnya aku salah bicara ya ?" tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun, Suho dan Kai mengedikan bahunya tidak mengerti.

.

.

END !

**Apa ini ? oh maaf ini ff lama sebenernya, ff dari jamam EXO Showtime yang episode berapa gitu lupa, yang pas si Kyungsoo bakar daging di luar ruangan dan berakhri daging gagal total dan Chanyeol dengan peerkasanya mau memasakan daging yang layak untuk di makan.**

**Dan saya menyelesaikan ff absurd ini, ini di ketik di hp makanya singkat -_-Jangan lupa review ya.**

**Salam HunKai Shipper *Wink bareng Kai***

**_HWA_**


End file.
